A weak heart
by Ikillatfirstsight
Summary: He watched the frail form of the girl he loved laying peacefully on the cold white hospital bed, he ran to her side grasping her motionless hand into his own. His tears flowed as he whispered out her name in hopes of bringing her back. "Sakura."
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Sasuke!" a blue eyed seven year old blonde called from on top of the stairs to a panting Sasuke.<p>

"I will if you slow down Naruto-dobe!" yelled back the dark blue headed boy with deep onyx eyes.

"I'm not a dobe TE-ME!" The blue eyed blonde Naruto growled at the fellow six year old who finally reached him.

"You ready?" Naruto grinned at Sasuke who smirked back.

"One," The raven and blonde haired boy began jogging.

Naruto grinned as he began to speed up. "Two!"

Sasuke began running a bit faster as did Naruto "THREE!"

With gleeful laughter the two broke off into sprints. "DASH-!-!-!"

With that the two set off running; all the while avoiding nurses, doctors and patients as they went. They could hear the reprimanding voice of the doctors and started yelps from patients and nurses, but the two chose to ignore them as they ducked under medical carts and rounded IV stands.

Making a sharp turn the two eight-year olds arrived in the private wing of Konoha general hospital.

"TEME! WE MADE IT!" Naruto cheered as they approached the door with the tag 143 on the door.

"Urusai, Dobe!" Sasuke glared at the blonde. "She might be sleeping so don't wake her up!"

"Gomen!" He squeaked as Sasuke carefully opened the door.

As soon as the door opened the scent of cherry blossoms filled their noses, they couldn't help but sigh in content as their whole body relaxed at the soft melody playing from the old music box playing on the night stand next to an oh so familiar teddy bear surrounded by pictures. A book shelf near the window where dozens of books rested in one book missing from the middle row; Their gaze traveled towards the queen sized bed surrounded by multiple machines and tubes all beeping and flashing different colors. On the bed resting carefully a pale looking girl at the age of seven, her short pink hair framed her adorable cherubic face, red ribbons on each side of her head; long lashes kissed the top of her cheeks, A copy of 'Fairytale' tucked under her arm. A serene smile graced her features.

"See dobe? She's asleep so you should keep quiet—Naruto?" He turned to find to the blonde only to see him already beside the sleeping angel whispering for her to wake up.

"Ne! Sakura-chan! Wake up! It's me Naruto!" Naruto whispered not too quietly albeit gently. "Sasuke-teme is here too!"

'THAT DOBE!' Enraged, Sasuke made his way over to the giggling blonde making sure not to wake the sleeping girl grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away from the bed, only for his annoying loud whines to fill the room. Sasuke, being the intelligent one, quickly covered the blonde mouth with his hands to get the irritating squawking to a halt.

"SHHH-!-!" He glared at the now bluing face of Naruto. "I told you to be quiet if sakura wakes up—"

"Sasuke…?"

A soft voice reached his ears instinctively he let go of the blond and shoved his hands into his pockets turning around and gave the slowly awakening rosette a cool and passive look.

"Hn." He replied, smirking slightly to himself as he watched the blonde on his knees huffing for air.

"Sasuke – huff- you-huff- bastard—huff huff—"the two engaged themselves into a glaring match neither one of them planning on breaking the intense contest.

"Naruto…?" As soon as hearing his name, he tore his gaze away from the boy and his whole face lit up with a smile. He turned towards the awakening girl and ran over to her side careful not to trip on anything.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned as he gave the girl a bear hug. "I missed you!"

She giggled in reply slowly wrapping her arms around the bubbly blonde. "I missed you too, Naruto"

Sasuke scowled and turned away from the two glaring at the ground and grumbling to himself about how unfair that Naruto gets to hug her and he can't cuz he's an Uchiha and Uchihas don't do hugs.

"Sasuke." He looked up to the girl calling him only to find her arm's spread wide waiting for him to approach them. "Where's my hug?"

Well maybe there are certain exceptions.

Sasuke couldn't hide the blush that was creeping up to his face and slowly approached the pinkette that wrapped her arms around his neck which he shyly returned.

"I missed you." He whispered hiding his face in her hair.

"Well, well, well. . . So that's what's causing reports of little monsters causing trouble inside my hospital." The three turned to look at the tall blonde woman who was standing by the door a smirk played on her beautiful face as she watched the three interact.

"Okaa-sama," Sakura greeted her mother with a smile as she slowly made her way towards them her white medical coat billowing behind her elegantly.

"Now then…" In a flash her two knuckles found its way towards the two boys' head giving them a painful whack; which rewarded her with two satisfying cries of pain.

"What did I tell you two about sneaking in here without my permission?" She gave them her most bone chilling smile.

"And what gave you the idea to push one of my male nurses down the stairs!-?"

"Ow! Baa-chan!" Naruto whined still rubbing his bruised head. "That hurt! Besides it's not our fault the guy pushing the cart didn't move fast enough!"

"Hn. It's his fault for getting in our way." The Uchiha scowled as he felt a bump forming on his head.

"Yeah!"

**BAM!-!-!**

"Ow…."

Giggles filled the room as the three stared at the blossom sitting on the bed. "Okaa-sama, don't be too hard on them" She smiled "They're my best friends."

Tsunade couldn't help but smile at her daughter, the kid was too nice for her own good.

"Yeah, yeah Sakura make sure those two don't cause much trouble after all this is a hospital, there are other patients here." With a pat on the head and a kiss on the forehead she headed towards the door.

"I'll be back for your afternoon check up later." With that she closed the door behind her with a soft click.

"So. . . How was school?" The pink haired girl smiled at the two as she leaned back and they positioned themselves at each side of her bed.

"Sakura-chan! It was so unfair!" Naruto growled and grabbed a fistful of his hair and started to pull.

"There was this test in math class today and I was quietly asking Sasuke what the answers were and Iruka-sensei just kicked me out of the class!" He whined thrashing his arms around. "FOR NO REASON!"

Sasuke scoffed at this.

"Please, dobe here was 5 seats away from me and kept shouting 'HEY TEME WHAT'S 100 DIVIDED BY 4!'" He imitated Naruto's shouting voice.

"Well . . ." He stuttered trying to remember something. "H-how about you!" He yelled pointing an accusing finger towards Sasuke.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SPENT THE WHOLE LUNCH BREAK EATING IN THE TOILET!"

"T-THAT'S JUST BECAUSE INO, AMI AND THOSE ANNOYING GIRLS KEPT CHASING ME DOBE!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME TEME!-?"

"DOBE!"

"TEME!"

They growled at each other foreheads bumping against each other a glare off to determine the winner, but as soon as they heard the melodious laugh of their precious rosette in front of them all anger vanished and they found themselves laughing alongside her.

"School . . . " Sakura muttered sadly looking away from the two and towards her large bookshelf. "It seems fun..."

The two feeling immediately guilty tried to cheer the pinkette up. "N-no it isn't S-sakura-chan!" Naruto stuttered.

"I-its s-so b-boring and filled with weird teachers!" He continued.

"Y-yeah and really annoying people . . . worse than dobe here." Sasuke supplied, thankful he didn't stutter much.

"Yeah! Worse than m- **HEY!**" the three laughed again and spent the whole afternoon talking and playing Uno.

"Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun." Two said boys looked over to the door and found Sakura's aunt Shizune by the door.

"Shizune-neechan" They greeted with a smile.

She couldn't help but smile back at the three. "Aww you guys are so cute!" she cooed as she approached them.

"I'm afraid you two have to go, it's time for Sakura-chan's afternoon checkups." She smiled apologetically at the pouting boys.

"Aww! Do we have to?" Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and sulked.

Sasuke couldn't help but agree at the blonde but opted to follow the older woman's orders; it is for sakura-chan's sake. He got off the bed and waited for Naruto to follow his example.

Naruto grumbled about not being able to spend much time with his sakura-chan, and begrudgingly got off the bed and went over to Sasuke's side.

"Ano . . ." The two boys and nurse turned to look at the girl who was sitting up from the bed.

"S-Shizu-neechan, c-can they stay for a bit?" She pleaded.

"Demo, Sakura-chan . . ." She started only to be cut off by her pleas once more.

"P-please? I. . . I missed the two off them yesterday since I was asleep, a-and I want to spend more time with t-them." She looked down sadly.

"Please?"

Shizune sighed and rubbed her temples before giving the three a stern look.

"Sakura."

Said girl frowned knowing what her answer would be. . . "You got ten minutes."

"I know- Eh?" She looked up to see a winking Shizune who slipped out the door.

"Yay! Ten more minutes with Sakura-chan!" Naruto cheered and pounced on the pink haired girl.

"Sakura-chan . . . are you sure? You're sick a-and-"A hand stopped him as she gave him a reassuring smile.

"I missed you two." She smiled again.

"Teme!" Naruto shouted giving him a hard slap on the back. "Lighten up a little; this is the only time we get to spend with Sakura-chan so let's have more fun!" He said slapping him once again.

"Right Sakura-chan?"

"Y-yeah" She nodded weakly.

"So Sakura-chan did I ever tell you the time when teme here was surrounded by fan girls while he was tied up to a tree?" He grinned wickedly at Sasuke's suddenly pale face.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh come one Sasuke! I'm sure Sakura-chan would want to know that story! Right Sakura-chan?"

"..."

"Sakura-chan?"

". . ."

"Sakura . . . chan?" Both boys froze in place at the sight they saw, Sakura was sweating bullets and her hands clutched tightly to her chest, her whole form shaking as tears prickled her eyes.

"S-sakura-chan?" Naruto stuttered inching towards the shaking girl.

Sakura looked up at the two and tried to give them a reassuring albeit forced smile "I-I'm f-fi—" She never got to finish her sentence as she once again started a coughing fit her body collapsing down to the bed, blood trickling down her mouth.

Sasuke snapped out from his reverie and ran towards the door slamming it open in the process.

"HELP! SHIZUNE-NEECHAN! SAKURA IS- SAKURA IS-"he never got to finish his sentence as nurses flooded the room, Naruto being ushered out by a frantic nurse. As soon as they were in, they immediately came out sakura being pushed on a bed to who knows where.

"SAKURA!" The two yelled running, trying to catch up to their precious friend.

"Naruto! Sasuke!" Both boys turned and saw Tsunade running up to them Shizune close behind. "What happened?"

"S-Sakura-chan, s-she-"

"TSUNADE-SAMA, SHIZUNE-SAMA." A middle aged nurse approached them.

"PLEASE PREPARE FOR OPERATION! SAKURA-CHAN WON'T LAST LONG IF SHE WAITS ANY LONGER HER CONDITION IS WORSENING BY THE MINUTE!"

As soon as she finished her sentence all of them were running full speed towards the emergency room. Tsunade threw the double doors open already barking at everyone present to get in their station and prepare for surgery. Shizune stayed back and guided the two boys to sit by the waiting area.

"Onee-chan?" She looked down to the crying face of Naruto. "W-will sakura-chan be alright?"

"Let's just wait and see okay, Naruto-kun?"

"It's our fault… isn't it?"

Both turned to Sasuke who was silently crying.

"I-It's our fault r-right? IT'S OUR FAULT SAKURA-CHAN IS HURTING RIGHT NOW!"He screamed curling up into a ball.

"I-It is?" Naruto stood there mouth ajar at his best friend's statement. "I-It's our f-fault?"

"No! Don't you dare blame yourselves for what happened!" Shizune scolded.

"Shizune-sama!" A nurse called from the door her hands covered in blood.

"You two stay here, and remember what I said it's not your fault." With a kiss on both their foreheads she ran into the room leaving them in a dim hallway the bright red OR sign glaring at them, thoughts running around their head but for one person only.

"Sakura-chan. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>re-written: 1031/11**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

* * *

><p>"Naruto!" A brown haired sixteen year called out opening the door to the school roof, his name? Inuzuka Kiba; He had a natural tan, wild unkempt brown hair and two red upside down triangle tattoos on each cheek.<p>

"Oi! Naruto you there?" He called out once more stepping out leaving the door opened behind him. "Man, where is that guy!-?"

Kiba growled as he walked over to the railings. "I've been looking for him for hours!" He yelled ruffling his hair in irritation.

"Miso… no…Beef…"

Blinking, Kiba made his way over there only to find a sleeping blonde arms propped up to use as a pillow a MATH book covering his face his chest rose up and down in an even pace signaling his deep slumber. "This idiot . . ." Kiba visibly shook in anger as he watch the content blonde roll over to his side effectively making the book drop from his face only to see him smiling that idiotic smile of his, a bit of drool as well.

He took in a shaky breath as he approached the sleeping blonde with a bright smile.

"Na-ru-to!" He said in a sing song voice stopping just beside him "Wake up you little bastard." he heard him mumble out 'five more minutes' before sending a swift well deserved kick to his ribs effectively making him roll over his stomach waking him up from the pain that erupted in his stomach.

"AHH!-! THE HELL KIBA!-?" The blonde yelled as he looked up to see his attacker smirking.

"GET UP YOU ASSHOLE!" He yelled back. "THOSE BASTARDS IN SOUND ARE CAUSING TROUBLE AGAIN!" He yelled kicking him again only to be caught by the glaring blonde. "THEY'VE BEEN ASKING FOR YOUR ASS EVER SINCE THEY ATTACKED US AT THE GYM!"

"DAMN IT ENOUGH WITH THE KICKING!-!" Naruto yelled pushing his foot away making him lose balance and onto the floor as well.

"WHATEVER! JUST GET YOUR ASS OVER TO THE GYM PRONTO!" Kiba yelled standing up followed by Naruto who was already dusting his clothes off.

"WEREN'T YOU THE ONE WHO CHALLENGED THEM AWHILE AGO!-?"

"Oh yeah . . . about that…" His face got all serious, Kiba tensed. Naruto never gets this serious unless it's _really_ important

"W-What?" Kiba asked his voice hesitating.

He turned to look him in the eye dead serious.

Kiba gulped.

Naruto smirked.

"I'm skipping!" He smiled cheerfully placing both hands at the back of his head. "Besides I've got more important things to do!" he yelled darting towards the roof door.

"Damn it!" he yelled running after the blonde who was already running down the stairs.

"NARUTO!-!"

* * *

><p>"BAA-CHAN! ONEE-CHAN! " Naruto yelled as he entered the large white building.<p>

"Naruto!" A loud voice called out as he approached the reception table. He turned to see a woman who was in her mid 30's glaring at him her hand on her waist a frown etched on her beautiful face as she stalked towards medical coat fluttering behind and forcefully grab him by the collar.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU!-?" She yelled shaking him violently

"THIS. IS. A. **HOSPITAL**! YOU CAN'T JUST BARGE IN HERE SCREAMING LIKE AN IDIOT!"

"BUT B-BAA-CHAN!" He choked. "YOU'RE SCREAMING TOO!-!-!" He yelled his voice even louder.

Most of the people around them had stopped to look at the two blondes in amusement and fear as the two threw banters at each other.

"**DON'T YOU DARE SCREAM AT MY FACE YOU BRAT!-!"**

"**LET GO OF ME YOU OLD HAG!-!-!"**

"**O-OLD!-? I'LL SHOW YOU OLD YOU LITTLE BASTARD!-!-!"**

"**W-WATCH IT BAA-CHAN!-! YOU'RE FACE WILL MELT!"**

**BAM!**

The two blondes now sat quietly on the floor both sporting a large bump courtesy of an innocently smiling Shizune who was holding the offending clipboard tight to her chest.

"We shouldn't disturb the patients, ne?" She smiled sweetly and although her eyes screamed bloody murder if they did anything drastic again

"H-Hai. . ." They both whispered head down at the terrifying black haired woman.

"So Gaki, came for your daily visit?" Tsunade smirked as the blonde teen gave her a thumb up.

"_Mochiron_! I promised didn't I?"

"Yeah . . . you did." She smiled and patted him on the head. "Go on, you can't keep her waiting!" She said kicking him towards the elevator.

"See ya later" He called as the elevator door began closing "Baa-chan."

Too bad Tsunade's shoe didn't make it.

Naruto smiled to himself as he heard the familiar tune playing.

'_How long has it been since then . . ?'_

**DING!**

The elevator door opened he stepped out into the familiar hallway silence greeting him.

'_Eight? Ten years?'_

. . .

'_Yeah Ten years since that day.' _He closed his eyes letting his feet take him to his destination.

_Two little boys glared at the door, they've been sitting there for hours. Their parents sat at the end of the hallway looking at them worriedly._

"_Sasuke-chan? Naruto-chan" A soft voice called out to them; It was Mikoto Uchiha his best friend's mother._

"_I-It's getting late, don't you want to go home and rest?"_

"_No."_

"_Naruto." His father approached him with a small smile. "Don't worry; Sakura-chan is a big girl, she'll be okay." He smiled as he patted both boys on the head ruffling their hair slightly._

_None of the two boys moved, they stayed glued to their spot staring at the door, the hallway dimmed as the only thing illuminating their spot was the bright red OR sign._

_Seconds. Minutes. Hours passed they still didn't move. Finally the bright ER light shut off and Tsunade emerged from the door sweaty and exhausted an equally drained Shizune following close behind._

"_B-Baa-chan?" Naruto's voice was hoarse from all the crying but he didn't care. He needed to know if his Sakura-chan was alright. Sasuke stood up next to him wanting to know the same thing._

"_Ah. You're still here?" came her irritated voice. "Shizune, you explain it. I'm gonna be in my office… drinking sake." She mumbled rubbing her temples as she threw her medical coat towards the startled Shizune._

"_H-Hai." She stuttered looking at her retreating form. She sighed as she faced the group in front of her all eager to know what had happened to their pink haired blossom._

"_S-Shizune-neechan?" Sasuke tugged on her coat. "W-Where's Sakura-chan?" He asked tears threatening to fall, next to him was an already crying Naruto who tried to keep on a brave face._

"_S-She's. . ." Shizune bit back a sob. "Sa-Sakura-chan is a-asleep right now." She tried to smile as she bit down her lower lip to keep her tears at bay._

"_A-asleep?" They both said looking up at her with a hopeful smile on their faces._

"_Yes, asleep." She repeated patting them both on the head._

He chuckled at the memory. "Asleep." He muttered as he stopped in front of a familiar room, the numbers 143 greeted him.

Naruto reached for the door knob and opened it gently; a sweet lullaby welcomed him as he entered the room. The steady beeping of medical equipment was heard in the background. He bit his lip trying to keep his emotions in check. He approached to queen sized bed, a dresser at its side, surrounded by all kinds of machines a tube ran up the bed attached to a sleeping girl.

"Asleep. . ." He repeated once more to himself as he approached the bed. Wherein a sleeping figure lay, her pale alabaster skin, her long slender frame that was buried under thin white covers, pink hair fell down passed her waist. Two beautiful emeralds hidden beneath closed eyes. The steady rise of her chest was the only evident sign that she was alive and breathing.

He grabbed a chair and placed it right beside the sleeping pink haired nymph, he took her hand in his as his other hand moved up to brush her long pink locks away from her face.

"Ne, Sakura-chan . . ?" He whispered his hand tracing down her jaw. "How long do you plan on sleeping?"

* * *

><p><strong>re-written: 1031/11**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

* * *

><p>"Ne, Sakura-chan . . ?" He whispered his hand tracing down her jaw. "How long do you plan on sleeping?"<p>

Naruto smiled to himself as he tucked a stray lock of pink hair away from her sleeping face.

"Today in class, Kakashi-sensei asked me to answer a problem on the board." He started. "Of course I didn't know the answer."

He chuckled as he played with her delicate fingers.

"So I decided to question his sexuality instead."

He grinned.

"Kakashi-sensei was so mad that he actually _dropped_ his Icha Icha paradise!"

He laughed.

"You know the book right? The ones that Jiraiya jiji rights." He brushed her bangs away. "Jiraiya, the one who has a total crush on your mom, that perverted old hermit remember?"

_Silence_

"Yeah, he's really funny." He whispered.

Naruto eyed the sleeping girl ignoring the pang in his chest he glanced over to her dresser which held precious memories of their childhood. His gaze lingered on one photo though. It was Him, Sasuke and Sakura at the cherry blossom viewing festival, all of them was seated on a big red blanket food surrounding them, smiles forever frozen on their faces.

He smiled.

"I remember this day . . ." He glanced over to the sleeping girl. "You kept on bugging us about the Hanami festival. . . Sasuke wanted to come but Itachi-nii didn't let him, remember?" He asked tracing their faces within the photo.

"And I was grounded for painting the school founder's statue."

He laughed.

"Old man Hiruzen was really pissed! He made me clean the statue _and_ his office."

He smirked.

"Not that I did." He chuckled. "Instead I snuck Sasuke out of the Uchiha compound and we all met up at the park, in the end we all had fun didn't we?"

He spent the whole afternoon talking to the sleeping girl hoping that she would react at some point, after all Tsunade baa-chan did say, even if they're sleeping there's a chance that they might hear you. He never stopped trying, everyday afterschool he spent all his time at the hospital talking to her, nurses found it sweet that he had never stopped holding her hand all this time.

"Naruto-kun?" it was Shizune.

"Almost time for visiting hours to be finished, time to say goodbye." She smiled softly at him.

"Hai, arigato Shizu-nee." He sent a small smile before she disappeared.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, I have to go now." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead before standing up.

"Naruto."

"Baa-chan?" He turned to see a smirking Tsunade, leaning by the door frame.

"You know . . . you don't have to visit every single day after school." Her smirk dropped and was replaced by a small frown

"Surely _you_ of all people have better things to do."

"It's not like I'm being forced or anything." He shrugged. "Besides, it's my choice . . . right?"

A twitch.

"I guess so, well you got five minutes." She said with a small wave before closing the door behind her.

"I'll see you around Sakura-chan," He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll come by again tomorrow."

He bent down to grab his bag then turned to leave, only to find a small hand clutching at the back of his shirt softly.

"S-Sakura . . . chan?"

Her hand fell limp to her side, though her eyes twitched trying to open.

"S-Sakura-chan!-?"

Another twitch

"S-Sakura-chan!-?" He made his way over to the girl who was slowly trying to open her eyes. "Y-You're a-awake!-!" he quickly reached over to the top of the bed and pressed the button.

"B-Baa-chan! S-Shizune-neechan!-!" He spoke through the speaker.

"Oi! Brat didn't I tell you to get your ass out of my hospital!-?"

"S-Sakura!-! S-She's, I think she's w-waking up!"

As soon as he finished that sentence the door slammed open Tsunade came in followed by Shizune and two other nurses. They quickly rushed over to her sides checking her vitals and other important details. Naruto could only watch by the sidelines anxious to what may happen next.

"Shizune! Blood pressure?"

"120/80 mm Hg."

"Masako! Pulse rate?"

"60 - 80 beat per minute."

"Breathing?"

"Stable."

Tsunade breathed a sigh out in relief as she wiped the sweat off her forehead, she turned towards Naruto with a big grin. "Nice job Gaki! You saved us a lot of trouble by calling out immediately." She ruffled his blonde "guess you're not such an idiot after all!" she laughed out loud throwing an arm around his shoulder.

"BAA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled out pushing her arm away and running over to the motionless girl on the bed. "Is –is sakura-chan alright?" He looked at her tears forming in his eyes.

"Calm down Naruto-kun!" Shizune placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sakura-chan is just fine." She gave him a warm smile.

"B-but w-why is she still sleeping!-? Wasn't she just waking up awhile ago!-? Why aren't you guys doing anything!-? Why aren't you telling me anything!-? Why—"

**!BAM!**

"SHUT UP YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!"

Ahh yes, Tsunade had successfully hit the blonde teen over the head effectively _almost _knocking him out, but enough for him to decipher what she was about to say.

"Listen here Gaki," She started rubbing her temples in an attempt to calm herself down. "Sakura is perfectly fine. No health complications. No brain damages. No deadly disease. No nothing. Okay?"

"So y-you mean . . ?"

"Yup."

Shizune smiled as she looked over to the sleeping girl. "Sakura-chan is waking up."

"Y-You mean it!-?" He jumped up and grasps Shizune by the shoulders shaking her. "D-Do you really mean it!-?"

"Y-Yes!" Shizune stuttered out from all the shaking. "N-NOW S-STOP S-SHAKING M-ME!-!-!"

"Gomen, Shizune-nee" He smiled and gave her a big bear hug. "Ne, do you think I could stay here for the night?"

"Well . . ." She looked at his pleading face then to her mentor's amused one. One nod was the answer she got.

"Alright Naruto-kun, since it's not a school night." She smiled and patted him on the head. "I'll get some pillows and an extra blanket for you, okay?"

"YATTA!" he cheered before running over to the bed. "Did you hear that Sakura-chan? We'll get to have a sleep over!" He smiled and took the girl's hand in his.

"So when you wake up, I'll be the first one to greet you."

* * *

><p><strong>re-written: 1031/11**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>Tsunade stood before the glass window in her office that allowed her to gaze over the whole hospital grounds. Her arms crossed over her chest and a look of pure concentration fixed on her face. She sighed and let her forehead touch the glass loving the warmth she felt.<p>

'_I want my sake. . .'_

Her thoughts were cut short when she heard a soft knocking from behind her followed by the creaking of the door open then the sound of it closing with a soft click.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Hmm? Oh, Shizune . . . is there something you need?" Tsunade spared the black haired woman a glance before returning to her previous actions.

"No, but. . ." Shizune bit her lip as she looked around the room. "Are you okay? Ever since sakura-chan—"

"I've been doing it again haven't I?" A mirthless laugh echoed around the room.

". . . Yes," Shizune sighed and made her way over to stand next to her mentor. "You have."

"Can you blame me?" she smiled a crooked smile as her gaze fell onto two figures sitting on one of the many benches inside the hospital grounds. "She's been asleep for what? Nine years—"

"Ten." Shizune corrected with a small smile.

". . . _Ten_ years, and—"Tsunade took in a deep breath before continuing. "And who knows how long—"

"Tsunade-sama . . . please don't." Shizune placed a comforting hand on her mentor's shoulder and gave it a soft squeeze.

"I- she's here and that's all what matters . . . right?"

". . . Right"

* * *

><p>Naruto was happy.<p>

No, happiness couldn't even begin to describe his feelings at the moment. Here he was standing beside his most important person in the world. Everything had been going great ever since sakura had woken up. He was with her 24/7 only leaving when Tsunade and Shizune throws him out, not until he finds another way to sneak in. and to think it was just yesterday.

_Naruto laid sprawled on the futon Shizune had provided him earlier that night. His limbs were everywhere the blanket given to him barely covered his orange and white pajama clad self. His loud snores bounced against the wall and every now and then he will giggle, dreaming about ramen, frogs and Sakura._

"_Hmnn . . ."_

_Naruto bolted up awake, eyes still closed upon hearing a feminine groan. "Sakura . . . chan?" He yawned stretching his arms out, adjusting his favorite nightcap, he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and slowly slid out of his make-shift bed. "Are you–__**yawn**__—awake?"_

_Walking over to the bed careful not to trip on anything, his bare feet touching the carpet covered floor. "Sakura?"_

_A throaty moan._

"_Sakura-chan?"_

"_Mi . . . mi . . ."_

"_Mi?"_

"_Mi . . .zu"_

"_Mizu? Mizu . . . Ah! Mizu!" He ran out of the room seconds later he came back running inside with a glass of water almost splashing the contents around the room. "Here sakura-chan," carefully helping the pinkette up he brought the glass up to her pink full lips and allowed her to drink the contents of the glass, as soon as she was done he set the glass down aside on her dresser and allowed her to adjust herself to make her more comfortable, slowly opening her eyes and blinking a few more times before she let her gaze wander to scan her surroundings then to herself confusion displayed in her eyes as she fingered her now long pink tresses._

"_Sakura-chan . . .?"_

_As if snapping out from her trance like state she let her gaze settle on the orange pajama wearing blue-eyed blonde standing by the foot of her bed. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened as she softly whispered his name. "Na . . .ru . . . to?"_

After that he ran out of the room screaming for Shizune and Tsunade waking up the whole hospital seeing as it was 4:00 a.m. in the morning. After that he got a good beating from Tsunade and a lecture for both him and Tsunade from Shizune about making noise in the hospital again. Then they all made their way back to her room only to see Sakura getting up and trying to walk for the first time after ten years.

After all the hugs, tears and a big breakfast of celebration, Naruto began to fill sakura in what she has been missing for the past ten years. This brings us now to Him and sakura strolling around the hospital grounds, with her on a wheelchair and Naruto pushing her to wherever she wishes to go.

"—Then, Kakashi-sensei got mad at me and Kiba and got us suspended for a week!" He laughed out followed by her soft giggles.

Naruto smiled at the sight of her laughing, it sounded like a soft soothing bell that drains all his stress away. He looked up and breathed in enjoying the warms feel of the sun. Looking around he saw more patients, mostly children walking around, deciding to go into the shade he parked her beneath a giant oak tree with a bench situated near it and took a seat staring off into the fountain.

Feeling eyes on him he let his gaze travel to his pink haired companion who quickly looked away a small blush dusting on her pale pink cheeks.

"What is it Sakura-chan?"

"A-ah! N-nothing, I was just thinking." She smiled once more and folded her arms on her lap.

"About?"

She looked at him straight in the eyes and smiled that beautiful smile of hers, "Just that, you've grown into a really handsome young man."

Naruto blushed at that statement and scratched the back of his neck in a sheepish manner. "R-really? F-first time I heard that,"

"Oh?" She tilted her head to the side in a cute manner, "It's true, you're really handsome."

She reached out and brushed his messy blonde locks, "I love your hair, it makes you look cool," her hand then fell to his cheeks her thumb softly brushing at his temples, "Your beautiful blue eyes that sparkle every time you talk," She grinned and pinched his cheeks, "And your scar like whiskers that made you look cute when we were kids, makes you look even cuter now!"

Naruto blushed ten shades of red at once before gently brushing her hand away, "Y-You can't call guys cute," He pouted and looked away.

Sakura giggled and poked his cheek in a teasing manner. "Aww, and your cute little pout didn't change a bit!"

"Really, sakura-chan" He sighed and pinched her cheek. "You call me cute, but you haven't even seen how _pretty _you are."

_Okay that's an understatement, try _**BEAUTIFUL!**

"Eh?"

"Well," Naruto blushed before standing up to fully face her. "When we were kids, you kept your hair short . . ." A small blush found its way on his cheeks. "Which made you look really cute—"

"So you think I should cut my hair?" sakura frowned a little, she was starting to like having long hair.

"NO!" He screamed surprising sakura, "No, I mean you were really cute now and then but with long hair, it makes you look mature and sophisticated. And your pretty green eyes . . . well they're more of an emerald right?" He smiled as Sakura giggled.

"Since when did you have a smooth tongue Naruto-_kun_?" She joked with a wink.

"Ha! I guess Ero-sensei's smooth talking skills rubbed off on me," He chuckled before sitting back again.

A comfortable silence settled on the two of them, enjoying the warm breeze that passed. Laughter of children heard in the background and the soothing sound of running water from the fountain.

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Where is . . . Sasuke?"

Naruto froze, _'Sasuke?' _he cleared his throat and sent a small smile her way. "What about him?"

"Well . . . You haven't mentioned him since, and—and I've been meaning to ask, where is he?"

Naruto closed his eyes and allowed a small bitter smile grace his face, "haven't even thought about him till now . . ." He mumbled under his breath thankful she hadn't heard him.

"Sasuke is—

"_I HATE YOU! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!"_

"—he's fine."

* * *

><p><strong>re-written: 1031/11**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>"NARUTO YOU LITTLE PUNK!"<p>

Tsunade yelled as she slammed the door open, "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO KEEP QUIET IN **MY** HOSPITAL!-?"

She tapped her foot patiently waiting for an explanation. She was making her afternoon rounds around Sakura's floor and was annoyed by the sounds of 'oohing' and 'awing' in Sakura's room, followed by yells of disbelief and shock.

"Okaa-sama," Sakura smiled from her place in the bed a yellow blanket covering her lower half. "Good afternoon."

"Sakura," She smiled back. "Now, will you please tell me why the hell Naruto here was so noisy?" She mentioned motioning towards the blonde who was furiously scribbling down notes.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT BAA-CHAN!" Naruto exclaimed slamming the book down. "Sakura-chan answered all of my homework and they were all right! Even the ones that we haven't even studied!"

Tsunade stopped and looked at the pile of books scattered around the bed along with some pens and paper.

Sakura blushed. "It's not that impressive, Naruto—"

"Well you were always the child genius, sakura." Tsunade smirked. "Or maybe Naruto's just _that_ stupid."

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" He pouted, "I just hate math that's all! I mean seriously!" Naruto slammed the book open to some random page.

"Why do we even have to study about triangles!-?"

Sakura giggled and patted him on the head. "It's okay Naruto you'll get it."

He blushed and pouted once more. "Come on Sakura-chan don't treat me like a little kid anymore! I'm a High school student not that dinky little elementary student you used to know!"

"Hai, hai." She smiled and pinched his whiskered cheek. "I know."

"Mou, Sakura-chan…"

"AH!" they both turned towards Tsunade who looked like she was about to be hit by a bus. "I just remembered something!"

"What?" The two said together.

"Hey, Naruto." She grinned. "How's my old sensei, Hiruzen doing?"

"DAMNIT! NARUTO'S A REAL IDIOT!" Kiba yelled as he slammed his fist down the table, students around him cringed as the table began to buckle. "He goes off challenging all these gangs then he goes somewhere to goof off and leaves us to fend for ourselves!" He growled kicking a chair down.

A tan brunette with his hair tied up which made him slightly resemble a pineapple, His name is Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yawned and laid his head down on his desk. "Troublesome… you could always back down when they come."

"DAMNIT SHIKAMARU!" He yelled. "YOU KNOW WE CAN'T DO THAT!"

A brown haired fa—err chubby boy who was stuffing his face with potato chips frowned and asked "Why not?"

"AAARRGGH!" Kiba flipped the desk over and kicked the chair aside. "ARE YOU GUYS THAT DENSE!"

The two brunettes gave him blank stares as he continued to kick the desk around.

"KONOHA IS CONSIDERED ONE OF THE TOUGHEST GANGS HERE IN THIS DISTRICT! IF WE GO AROUND REFUSING FIGHTS PEOPLE WILL THINK OF US AS WIMPS!" He yelled.

"And that's bad . . . why?"

"SHIKAMARU YOU –"

"Okay Kiba I think that's enough, you've already terrorized half of the class" The class all turn to see their silver headed sensei; Kakashi Hatake enter the room with his usual bored slouch and orange book in hand.

"Kakashi" He growled. "You're late!"

"That's Kakashi-_sensei_ to you, Inuzuka." Kakashi glared as he made his way to the front of the class. "And besides I have a valid reason for being late today."

Shikamaru yawned but urged him to continue. "And what would that be?"

"Traffic."

"What? *munch* that's it?" Chouji frowned as he took his seat near his three friends. "No old ladies? Cats? Dogs?"

"I said that I had one, but that didn't meant it was a good one—wait a minute." His lone black eye scanned the room. "Where's the idiot?"

The whole class was silent as they glanced around each other quietly asking around.

"N-no one h-has seen him s-since yesterday, H-Hatake-sensei." A meek raven haired girl stuttered out, Hinata Hyuuga.

"Oh? I haven't seen Uchiha as well, but that's normal." Kakashi sighed as he took out a log book for morning attendance. "Well everyone settles down so I can—"

"I'M HERE!" The door slammed open revealing a heavily panting Naruto with his hair and uniform tussled up his book bag-_bags_ thrown over his shoulder.

"I made it!" He took a deep breath in. "I'm not late."

"Ohayo Naruto," Kakashi gave him his eye-crinkle of a smile. "I'm glad that you could make it today, and you are in fact late."

"OH COME ON!" He threw the bags down. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT OLD MAN HIRUZEN WANTED TO TALK TO ME!-!"

Kakashi raised his perfect silver brow in confusion. "And why would Sarutobi-sama be talking to you? Did you do something stupid again?"

"NO! I didn't do anything!" He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "I was just supposed to show Sa—"

"NARUTO!" Kiba yelled as he stomped over to the pouting blonde. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!-? DO YOU KNOW WHAT BIG PAIN IN THE ASS THOSE OTO PUNKS HAVE BEEN TO US IN THE PAST WEEK BECAUSE YOU WERE OFF SOMEWHERE SEEING YOUR IMAGINARY GIRL!-?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IMAGINARY!-?"

"OH PLEASE!" Kiba snorted. "AS IF SOME GIRL WOULD ACTUALLY BE INTERESTED IN A FAG LIKE YOU!"

"LIKE YOU'RE ONE TO TALK DOG-BOY!"

"HEY CHICKS HAPPEN TO DIG DOGS!"

"IN WHAT PLANET!-?"

"WELL—! AT LEAST I'M NOT A DUMB BLONDE!" He yelled out but completely regretting it after he heard a rather high pitch squeal.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY KIBA!-?" Ino screeched as she stomped over to the two bickering boys, "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT BLONDES!-?"

**BAM!**

"That's enough." Kakashi glared at the three which immediately silenced the whole class. "Everyone back to your seats, and Naruto?"

"Y-yes Kaka-sensei?" Naruto stammered as he took in his teacher's angry state.

Kakashi sighed, "Just who were you showing around?"

"Oh!" He smiled brightly as he scratched the back off his neck in a sheepish manner a small blush making its way on his cheeks. "Actually I was showing my childhood friend around, she's gonna be attending here soon so old man Sarutobi thought it would be okay if I show her around before class but we went to stop from ramen, miso ramen actually but I wanted beef but sakura-chan wanted miso so I also got miso but I still wanted to eat beef ramen so I bought another—"

"Naruto!"

"Yeah?"

"Enough about the ramen!" Kakashi massaged his temples in a poor way to settle his stressed nerves, "What about your childhood friend?"

"I almost forgot! Haha!" He laughed. "Sorry 'bout that Kakashi-sensei, as I was saying I was showing sakura-chan around, that's why I was late!"

"Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Where is this 'Sakura-chan'?"

"What are you talking about she's right he—" He paused and looked at the empty space behind him.

"…"

"…"

"-CHAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Naruto yelled out as he bolted out the door dropping the bags he was previously holding.

Kakashi stared out the open door and sighed. '_That boy will never learn…'_

"Okay, shall we get started?" He smiled. "Open your books to pages…"

* * *

><p>"Where are you Naruto?" Sakura pouted as she took a seat in one of the park benches in the empty school grounds, it had been precisely 50 minutes after Naruto had ran off leaving her in the wake of his dust.<p>

"I swear that boy never changes…" She smiled a small smile as she looked at the big oak tree in the middle of the court yard, its leaves dancing along with the wind.

She stood up and slowly made her way towards the tree humming her little lullaby, she placed her hand on the bark loving the rough texture of the wood beneath her fingers. Smiling she turned around allowing the bark to touch her back as she slid down and took a seat beneath the shade of the tree. Still humming she leaned back and allowed the soft breeze to sweep her long pink tresses, getting lost in her own little world.

"Sakura . . .chan?"

Opening her eyes, she met cold and dark onyx.

"Sasuke. . ."

* * *

><p><strong>re-written: 1031/11**


	6. Chapter 6

**WAIT BEFORE YOU CLOSE THIS TAB!**

**This is a revised version of reunions and running late. The explanation is below. Not much changes though but I can vouch that this is a better version. Not that what I think counts seeing as I was the one who wrote it. (-_-')**

**Anyhoo just read and be the judge of it yourselves.**

**SHAMELESS ADVERTISEMENT: Check out my story Perfection! If you like drama and romance then feel free to check it out! If you like humor and romance: Mission impossible: protect the princess is also good.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6<strong>

Reunions and running late

* * *

><p>She stood up and slowly made her way towards the tree humming her little lullaby, she placed her hand on the bark loving the rough texture of the wood beneath her fingers. Smiling she turned around allowing the bark to touch her back as she slid down and took a seat beneath the shade of the tree. Still humming she leaned back and allowed the soft breeze to sweep her long pink tresses, getting lost in her own little world.<p>

"Sakura . . . chan?"

Opening her eyes, she met cold and dark onyx.

"Sasuke . . ."

He stood in front of her his hands fell limp to his sides. His face, it remained blank and unemotional but if you look close enough his eyes were widen in a fraction. His mouth opened to say something but it quickly closed as he whipped his head to the side, his face acquiring a painful expression.

"Sasuke?"

He turned to look at her once more opening his mouth. "I—"

"SAKURA-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU!-?" But he was cut off when Naruto's loud voice entered the formerly quiet courtyard.

"Naruto!" She called out, smiling she turned to look at the raven haired boy only to find him glaring at the direction of Naruto's voice.

"Sasuke . . . Is something wrong?"

He turned to look at her glare disappearing but a hostile look still present.

"Hn."

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

She sighed and called out. "I'm over here!"

The yelling soon stopped and a slightly panting Naruto rounded the corner and entered the empty grounds. His face broke into that sunny smile of his as he saw the rosette standing a few feet away from him. "Sakura-chan!" He scooped her into his arms and twirled her around earning a giggle from her.

"Gomene!" He cried out hugging her to his chest careful not to crush her in any way. "I can't believe I just left you like that!"

Sakura giggled and reached to pull on his ear, which earned she earned a yelp from the blonde. "Still the same as ever, ne?"

He pouted but smiled again as he released the girl. "Ne, Sakura who were you talking with before I got here?"

Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What are you talking about? He's right—"turning around she saw nothing but empty space "—here?"

"Where?" He asked looking around. "I don't see anyone—But enough of that we have to hurry to class we're already late!"

"Ah!" Sakura exclaimed in realization. "You're right! I can't find my bag though!"

Naruto grinned as he picked up sakura bridal style and started running.

"N-Naruto!-?" Sakura squealed at the sudden movement and hugged Naruto around the neck to keep herself from falling. "W-what are you doing!-? P-put me down this instant!"

He laughed out loud as he ran up a flight of stairs. "Oh come on sakura-chan! Baa-chan did say not to get you tired, and this is the fastest way we can get to class!" He grinned. "Don't worry our stuff is already there!"

Sakura looked uneasy but nodded in understanding hugging him tighter as he seemed to run faster as he made a quick turn. Sakura almost fell out of his grip with a squeal as he came to an abrupt stop.

"We're here!"

"Naruto-baka!" Sakura whined tears in her eyes. "Never do that again!"

He laughed at her and patted her on the head trying to fix her now messy hair all the while saying his apologies.

Neither of them noticing a pair of onyx eyes looking at them with anger and distaste.

"Ohayo minna, My name is Haruno Senju Sakura." She gave a small bow in greeting. "Pleasure to meet you all." Sighs of adoration from the male population echoed around the room as Sakura made her introduction.

Kakashi coughed and glared at his male students before looking at the new girl once more. "So Sakura-san, tell us about yourself; Likes, dislikes and dreams."

Sakura smiled and nodded, once again facing the class she took in a deep breath. "I like reading, mostly medical books and novels. Dislikes? Umm" Her face scrunched up into her adorable thinking face which made Naruto want to hide her somewhere far away. "Ahh!" She exclaimed blushing a bit as she Fidgeted in her spot. "I-I guess you could say that I'm not that fond of the dark." Her voice fell into a whisper as she uttered out the word 'dark' associated with a small blush. "And as for dreams, I want to be a doctor." She looked up and her eyes sparkled with confidence and determination.

"I want to be like my mother, strong and independent, to be able to help people in need."

Kakashi hid a smile behind his book as he looked at the girl fondly. _'Not too far till you reach that dream kiddo.'_

"Well said" Kakashi patted her head with a smile. "An amiable dream, for such a young lady,"

Sakura blushed at that and mumbled a small 'thank you'. Kakashi chuckled and began rubbing her head affectionately, "You're such a cute kid—"

"YOU PEDOPHILE!-!" Naruto stood up his desk with an accusing finger pointed at Kakashi who had his hand frozen in mid-air. "DON'T TOUCH SAKURA-CHAN!"

Kakashi gave the boy a blank look as he, once again, fished his pocket for his favorite novel. "Why Naruto, I'm surprised you knew the word…" He said in his usual monotone voice.

Naruto glared at the man and stalked over to the front and took Sakura into his arms once more. "Stay away from sakura-chan you old pervert!"

Kakashi's lone visible eye twitched. _'__**Old?'**_

"Oh? Perverted?" Kakashi placed on a hurt look. "I'm appalled!" He gasped out. "To think that my _**favorite**_ student thinks of me like that," He pretended to wipe away a stray tear.

"I'm hurt."

"SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled and picked up sakura once more, "Me and Sakura-chan are gonna be sitting at the back—away from _**you**_." Sakura blushed and hid her face into Naruto's hair, pouting as he carried her like a child to the back of the room.

Kakashi hid a chuckle behind his book as he turned to face the board once more. "Now, back to the question…"

Sakura's face was flushed red as she took out her notebook and pen as she began writing down Kakashi's lecture. _'Stupid Naruto!'_

Naruto snuck a glance at the cherry faced girl and smiled.

'_Sakura-chan…'_

"That bastard…" A low and dark voice hissed as the owner punched a nearby window with blind rage, glass threatening to shatter from the force.

Sasuke's eyes flashed red as he walked through the empty hallway. He had witnessed how the two interacted with each other. He frowned when Naruto poked her cheek in a teasing manner and the pinkette pouted cutely in response. That frown quickly turned into a scowl when the blonde had the audacity to take her hand into his without hesitation. Sakura blushed a pretty shade of pink but surprisingly didn't pull away.

He turned away not wanting to watch anymore and just walked away from the scene.

To think that the blonde had gotten to her first,

"Always him… always _Naruto"_ He spat his name like a curse and continued walking aimlessly.

…

"Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

"…Kimimaro has been looking for you and he said that you are needed back at the—"

Sasuke's fist connected with a glass window, it shattered under the force leaving his hand injured and bleeding. "Tell Kimimaro that I'll return when I fucking want to. Until then I don't want to see you bastards skulking around here got it?" He snapped.

The crony flinched at the harsh tone and retreated back with a small nod. "Hai Uchiha-sama."

Sasuke didn't even bother turning around to know that the male had ran off to deliver his reply. He glanced down at his still bleeding hand and brought it close to his mouth, licking away his own blood.

"Sakura…"

* * *

><p><strong>SNAPSHOT: Image of a high school uniform wearing Sasuke, his tie lose around his neck and a few buttons undone to reveal his chest. He looking straight into the camera lifts up his bleeding knuckle near his lips, his tongue darting out to lick of the blood seeping out. A smirk sent your way as a mischievous glint pass through dark onyx eyes.<strong>

… **couldn't resist! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>No matter how much I hate Sasuke… the asshole is one smexy son-of-a-bitch. X3<strong>

**So yeah I changed the ending part if you have noticed… I was unsatisfied when I was re-reading it so to hell with it and proceed with making it better!**

**I know you guys were probably expecting a longer version of chapter six but sadly it was just Sasuke's part that I was super disappointed at (and yes I used super as an adjective) But worry not my readers. A new chapter is in the making :D so count the days!**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p>"You know pouting won't do anything right?" The lazy pineapple haired brunette yawned as he glanced at his blonde haired hyperactive friend who was currently sitting on top of his desk watching the scene before them with a glare and pout. Blue eyes narrowed as more <em>male<em> students came over to crowd on _his_ beloved cherry blossom asking questions that really set him on the edge.

"Ne, Sakura-san! Do you want to have lunch with us?"

"Haruno-san, what's your favorite color?"

"Sakura-san! Where did you transfer from?"

"Haruno-san, do you have any hobbies?"

"Sakura-san, can I call you Sakura-chan?"

"Sakura-chan is that really your hair color?"

"Sakura-san!"

A vein throbbed on his forehead as Naruto gripped the ends of his table with a growl. Apparently _everyone _had noticed how pretty _his_ Sakura-chan was. Shikamaru, who had his cheek resting on the palm of his cheek lazily watching the conflicted expressions that came across Naruto's face. Apparently was amusing enough to keep him awake. They had switched classrooms for third period. Right now was suppose to be their Math with Shiranui Genma, but it seemed as though something came up and now they were all in self study, meaning: get to know the super cute transfer student while you have the chance.

"Why don't you just go in there and grab her if you're so annoyed?"

Naruto didn't bother turning to him, instead he twisted his math notebook in poor attempt of calming himself down. "I… can't…"

The brunette raised a brow in question at that. "Oh?"

"She made me promise…"

…

"_But Sakura-chan—!"_

"_No."_

"_But—!"_

"_Naruto-kun! I said no!" She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, a habit she had done in her childhood when she was annoyed. Needless to say none of them were complaining seeing as she was absolutely adorable doing this action. "How can I make friends if you keep coddling me?"_

"_But baa-chan said—"_

"_I know what she said! But that doesn't give you the right to throw a punch at any random person who—"_

"_But he was looking at you funny!"_

"_I have _**pink**_ hair! Of course I'll get some odd looks here and there!"_

"_But—!"_

"_Naruto!"_

"_Fine! Fine!" He pouted. "I get it… but that doesn't mean I have to like it!"_

…

Shikamaru smirked and mouthed one word that sent the blonde falling out his seat. "Whipped"

Naruto sat up and glared at Shikamaru. "Shut up."

"Say what you want but once you fall in love with a girl, don't come crawling to me."

A look of horror passed the lazy Nara's face as he buried his face into his tucked arms. "Don't even go there dumbass… Women are too troublesome."

Naruto snickered and took another glance at sakura only to have his anger reignited seeing as the small group of newly formed fan boys escalated to that of half the male population in the class.

"Ne Sakura-chan, you really are cute!" A guy whose name escaped him said to her, unnecessarily moving closer to her.

Sakura blushed under his gaze and mumbled out a small thank you. Naruto's vein popped when he reached out to tuck a stray lock of pink hair to her ear.

_**THAT'S IT!**_

"**TEME!"**

Naruto roared as he lifted up his desk above his head aiming it over to the group of love sick high school boys, said group shrieked in panic as the blonde stalked over them with a malicious killing intent that sent them scrambling away.

"Whoa! Uzumaki's lost it!"

"Naruto put the damn desk down!"

"N-Naruto-kun! What are you doing!-?"

"Naruto… Naruto!"

* * *

><p>"Gomenasai…" Naruto sat on the bed inside the infirmary with a small pout as he stared at the ground in shame.<p>

Sakura sighed and continued to dab the bruise with some antiseptic, ignoring his pained wince. "Honestly…Why do you have to be so difficult?"

Naruto shot her a hurt look. "B-But Sakura-chan! That Hidenori-guy was touching you all weird!"

She glared at him as she slammed the bandage onto his forehead none-too gently. "His name is Hide_yoshi_, and you make him sound like some kind of pervert!"

"Well he is a pervert!" He yelled. "Touching your hair like that!"

Sakura blinked. "My hair?"

"Yes! Doesn't he know only special people get the privilege of touching—"He picked up a lock of her cotton candy hair for emphasis. "This!-?"

Sakura stared at him blankly before bursting into fits of giggles.

"S-Sakura-chan?"

Sakura giggled some more and wiped a stray tear away from her eye. "G-Gomen!" She laughed some more. "I-It's just that y-you haven't changed a bit!"

Naruto blushed in realization as to what she was thinking. In their childhood whenever he and Sasuke would visit her in the hospital and find her with one of the nurses having girl time… or as they like to call _princess time._ She would always have her hair up in a pretty style that would have them blushing. Once there was an incident concerning one of the _male_ nurses, who they found was sitting inside her room and being all too comfortable for their liking, playing with her and doing _princess time_. They had tackled the poor nurse to the ground and proceeded to choke the life out of him. Luckily Shizune was passing through and managed to yank the two boys away from the weeping young man.

"T-That's…!" Naruto looked away, not knowing what to say with a blush as Sakura continued to laugh.

Sakura grinned as her giggles finally died down and reach over to him and pinched his cheeks fondly. "Too cute!"

He swatted her hand away. "Sakura-chan!" he whined. "I told you to stop calling me cute! Guys aren't supposed to be cute!"

She giggled and pulled him up. "Come one Naru-Naru," She teased using his old nickname. "It's time for lunch."

* * *

><p>He walked along the halls of the school with his hands shoved inside his pockets.<p>

"Hey did you hear?"

"What?"

"There's a new girl in school and I heard she was pretty cute."

"The one with the weird hair?"

"Yeah."

"Isn't she Uzumaki's girl?"

"Ha! As if that loser could score that."

He paused in his step. He glanced at the two for a moment then resumed walking.

…

"W-What did you do to piss off the Uchiha?"

"M-Me? He looked at you!"

"No way!"

* * *

><p>…<strong>Hi there!<strong>

**And~ the story is leaning too much on the NaruSaku side… :3 Sasuke will get a little lovin… eventually XD**

**Okay so yeah this came out later than expected… and its pretty short. -_-**

**It's just that I've been busy with summer training in the morning and review classes in the afternoon. So I'm pretty much busy. 8:00-12:00 is CAT training 1:00-5:00 is review classes. I'm pretty much lucky if I get to have the chance to have meals in between plus commuting from my house to school to my house then to the university is really hectic seeing as my house is like in another city… geez school hasn't even started and I feel like I'm already behind work! DX**

**Anyways~**

**Reviews?**


End file.
